


The Doctor Remembers

by SaraOswald101 (SaraWeasley101)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Flashbacks, Not What It Looks Like, Poetic, shortstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraWeasley101/pseuds/SaraOswald101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor remembers all of them. <br/>All of their greatness. <br/>He never knows why, he only knows who.<br/>And never did he regret his choice.<br/>He remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I had stuff to say about how the Doctor sees his companions.   
> This is how I believe it is.

The Doctor Remembers. ___________________________________________

He remembers.

Her blonde hair, sometimes he still sees them, in the corner of his eye.

He still remembers her laugh, her smile, her eyes.

Her cleverness. Her compassion.

He remembers. He always will. 

She changed him. At the darkest moment of his oh so long life, she saved him. 

She was his own doctor.

He remembers loving her, with the whole of his soul, both of his hearts.

The most pure kind of love, forbidden love. Raw and uncontrollable. True.

Her remembers leaving her. He had to.

But, he remembers.

Rose Tyler.

The Doctor remembers Rose Tyler, even after a hundred years, even after a million years.

He will always remember Rose Tyler.

He remembers.

Her dark hair, her dark skin. her gorgeous smile.

He still remembers how smart she was. How strong she was.

He remembers. He always will.

She gave him hope. She kept him going. 

She was his anchor.

He remembers thinking she was destined for greatness. To achieve amazing goals.

He trusted her willpower.

He remembers her leaving. She had to.

But, he remembers.

Martha Jones.

The Doctor remembers Martha Jones, even after a hundred years, even after a million years.

He will always remember Martha Jones.

****  
  


He remembers.

Her red hair. Those red hair he liked so much.

He still remembers the hell of a tongue she had.

She was brilliant. and confident and open-minded.

He remembers. He always will.

She was his best friend. She kept him on the right track.

She was definitly stuff of legend.

He remembers being so proud of her. She was one of the most humany human he ever met.

She just wouldn’t shut up.

He remembers her. But she doesn’t.

But, he remembers.

Donna Noble.

The Doctor remembers Donna Noble, even after a hundred years, even after a million years.

He will always remember Donna Noble.

He remembers.

Her red hair, her red lips.

He stil remembers her bad character, her huge heart.

She was challenging him. She was funny and brave.

He remembers. He always will.

She was family. She was stubborn.

She was the girl who waited, and who was worth waiting for.

He remembers wanting her safe. She was so kind, so good for him.

She was just like home.

He remembers her dissapearing.  She wanted to.

But, he remembers.

Amelia Pond.

The Doctor remembers Amelia Pond, even after a hundred years, even after a million years.

He will always remember Amelia Pond.

He doesn’t have to remember.

Her brown hair, her pale skin. 

He still sees her dresses moving in the TARDIS.

She is kind and curious. She is herself, and proud of it.

He lives it. For now on.

She is the one who remembered him who he was. What he represented.

She is his mystery worth solving.

He loves her. He loves her because he can. After all this time, after all those people he lost, she is the one that he can finally love. 

She is the one, the good, awaited one.

He knows it.

Clara Oswin Oswald.

The Doctor hopes he doesn’t have to remember Clara Oswin Oswald.

The Doctor remembers Rose Tyler, his lover.

The Doctor remembers Martha Jones, his companion.

The Doctor remembers Donna Noble, his friend.

The Doctor remembers Amelia Pond, his family.

The Doctor remembers all of them, even after a hundred years, even after a million years.

** The Doctor travels with Clara Oswin Oswald, he hopes for a hundred years, or even a million.   
**

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos or comments to tell me how you felt about my work! I'd love to hear it! Thank you and have a nice day!


End file.
